Víctor Ríos
Víctor Ríos was born in Minecraft version 1.7.9. He joined the server MC-Empires and was recruited into the Spanish as Viceroy of Catalonia. He also was recruited into the Templar Order and promoted the rank of Master. His main talent is with muskets and sabers, with expertise in pistols and bayonets as well. Appearance Víctor Ríos was based off of the Assassin's Creed Black Flag Spanish Captain enemy. The skin template was the Steve skin. He bears the Spanish colors of red and gold. Biography Early life Víctor Ríos de Barcelona was born in Barcelona city in 1755 to a government official named Lorenzo Ríos, and his wife Lucena Ríos. Víctor was described as healthy and perfectly designed. He would be taken care of by his mother during the first few years of his life while he wasn't able to speak, read, or write. When he grew up, he would take on many new opportunities, and was When he was put into schooling by his father. He would learn basic skills such as writing, reading, mathematics, and science. When he was approaching his teenage years he started learning unique skills such as fencing, wine-making, and sailing on miniature sloops. The military soon took interest in Víctor's progress. They selected him for training to join the Spanish military for age 18. During the gap of time between this announcement and his 18th birthday, Víctor spent time with his family and being social with the citizens of Barcelona. He soon became attached in a relationship with a noble lady named Julieta Correira. When Víctor eventually turned 18, he celebrated his birthday on a private yacht drinking some of the finest wine and champagne available. He was set to be engaged to Julieta Correira, and they would marry when he would return. Víctor was trained by the Spanish Military for several years until he was deemed fit for service. He would work hard in all his attributes and competed with his rival officers in training to meet the expectations of their strict trainers. They would teach him professional sword fighting, musket firing, and Calvary training. Víctor had a natural talent for all these areas, however after a few years the curriculum changed. He would be taught battlefield tactics, strategic deployment positions, advanced unit command, and counter-espionage. He would take part in military trials, set scenarios in which Víctor would act as Capitán with troops under his direct command. Several situations would occur forcing Víctor to make critical decisions. It was a challenge, but Víctor shined a lot more to his peers and superiors than he had even expected. After several years of training, he was selected by his trainers to be part of an elite core of officers that would move on to be Generales. Very few trainees made this position, and only a few were selected each year. Sometimes none would even be selected at all. Víctor was contracted for another few years in military and strategic training. However, he was given a small period of three months to visit his family and friends at Barcelona. He was given a military escort as his caravan rode to Barcelona. When he returned, he would be eternally united with Julieta. After the marriage, Víctor went on a honeymoon with his beloved to París. They would spend some of the most romantic years in the city... After his relaxation period, Víctor was taken to the Academia española de Estrategia Militar y de Conocimiento Táctico de Madrid. One of the most exclusive, and critical military academies in Europe. Víctor would learn from the history of brilliant military thinkers and strategists. While practicing some of his own tactics. Due to Víctor's hard-working spirit, he would graduate very quickly. When he did graduate, he would parade through Madrid on horseback as part of a military rally dedicated to España, la Corona, and it's military. Citizens would cheer to him and his colleagues as they passed by. At the end of the parade stood Julieta awaiting Víctor so they could be reunited once again. MC-Empires Yet after all those years of training, Víctor would not be in service since Spain was in a peaceful era. With lofty connections, Lorenzo would involve Víctor into politics. After a few debates and political talks, Víctor would be accepted into the Spanish Government as Alcalde de Barcelona. With loyal service, Víctor was selected by the Spanish Monarch, King Cannonwalker I, to be Virrey de Cataluña. Afterwards, Víctor met up with Cannonwalker, and they started scouting the lands to build the Capital City, Madrid. They found the perfect location and soon used their lumber to construct several buildings. They soon built a farm to supply the city, and a mine to collect ores for materials. La Bandera de España was posted in the city center to formally declare the lands Spanish. A quarry was constructed, a sugar plantation was planted, and a mystical portal was crafted within Madrid. The economy soon soared into the top-tier of economic nations. Promoting Spain to the reigns of being a world power. Soon tensions began to rise between the Holy Roman Empire, an ally of Spain, and Sweden (of which formed with Denmark due to a marriage). An international diplomatic meeting was held in St. Petersburg, seat of the Russian Government. Víctor took part in several talks discussing issues confronting n ations. Afterwards Víctor returned to Madrid, where he was recruited by King William I of the United Provinces to assist in the defense and construction of Amsterdam, the United Province's capital. After Víctor's contract was finished with King William, Víctor met up with Cannonwalker to discuss an internal meeting. They decided that Lisbon must be built, and Madrid moved. They set out on an expedition to look for suitable lands to develop their new city. Once an area was found, they set up camp and started construction. Mining operations were soon underway and Víctor custom built a bedroom carved into the mountains and sealed by a glass layer. The Capitol of Lisbon was soon constructed and la Bandera de España was hoisted upon it. However, turmoil would engulf Spain as King Cannonwalker stepped down from the throne, effectively freezing government. Anarchists rioted in Madrid and overthrew the capital cutting off the strands of order and service to all citizens in the Spanish Empire. Víctor Ríos set out to head in an independent direction. He was initiated into an elite order known as the Templars. Gaining new unique powers from the international scale, he would find himself in power once again. Víctor would join an ultimately new world... NeddehCraft Mining Diamond Blocks.png|Víctor mining the diamond blocks in the Ender Challenge. Ríos HOF #1.png|Víctor on the Hall of Fame. Antioch_Bridge_Celebration.png|The Bridge celebration. The International Committee set up a Challenge of Strength and Bravery. The reward would be massive. Over 100 diamond blocks were offered to anyone who could slay an Ender Dragon without any cover. The Templars were heavily interested in this profitable encounter. They joined up with a member from another faction locally known as drlithium_. The trio set out to conquer the Ender Dragon. They jumped down a miniature hole and landed directly in front of a vicious Ender Dragon. It lurched to snap them in halves, however they were all skilled, well protected, and heavily armed. They dodged the dragon's series of attacks, and attacked it used devastating tactics. The dragon was defeated, and the reward was split between the three. The Templars then constructed a bridge connecting Antioch to the mainland, a celebration was held on the newly built bridge. The locals danced and celebrated as a new achievement of engineering and constructive ability had brought glory to Antioch. Fireworks were blasted into the sky bursting and gleaming with their bright, vivid colors for all to see. Trivia *Víctor Ríos was originally named Víctor Rosero. *Víctor's most hated mob is Spiders. *Víctor actually speaks more English than Spanish. Servers This is a list of all the servers Víctor Ríos has visited. They are listed in order of joining. *'Key:' **Closed - Server is no longer open. **Inactive - Víctor Ríos no longer visits this server. **Semi-Active - Víctor Ríos only visits the server occasionally. **Active - Víctor Ríos visits this server frequently. #MC-Empires - Inactive #''NeddehCraft'' - Semi-Active Category:Minecraft Category:Fan Creations